


Anniversary

by Shadowsof_thenight



Series: When she least expects it [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Pure fluff!, modern day AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29657025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowsof_thenight/pseuds/Shadowsof_thenight
Summary: Rebecca wakes up to find Steve staring up at her with a dopey smile.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s)
Series: When she least expects it [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179347
Kudos: 4





	Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little drabble that takes place years after the final chapter of When she least expects it. It can easily be read as a stand-alone.

When Rebecca woke up that morning, it took her a moment to realise what was different about this morning. She was warm, comfortable, her man was by her side—pure perfection.  
_Wait…her man by her side?_  
She opened her eyes slowly, finding Steve already staring at her with that dopey look she loved so much. She smiled and snuggled closer. It was rare for her to wake up with him still in their shared bed. Usually he was up at 5 for his daily run.

“What time is it?” She whispered, closing her eyes again and nuzzling his chest as she felt him pull her a little closer still. They had a plane to catch, so the time was important, but she hoped they wouldn’t need to move for a while. She felt far too comfortable. 

“A little after seven,” Steve answered, his voice still a little gruff with sleep. His chin moved past her hairline and she could feel the slight stubble that was there. Steve loved to grow out his beard, but his job held strict guidelines, keeping him from doing so. Rebecca was excited to see him grow that beard in the next three weeks. Though she hoped he realised what it would look like to shave again after some time in the sun. 

“I like waking up like this,” she confessed and he hummed in agreement, his fingers softly caressing her arm. 

“We’ve got three weeks of this coming up,” he added after a few moments of comfortable silence. 

“As if you’d manage three weeks without a run?” She chuckled, looking up at him. He smiled sheepishly in return. Steve had too much energy to stay still for long. He’d get restless without his exercise. 

“How about I come back to bed, after those runs?” Steve offered, bending his neck a little so he could kiss her forehead. 

“Hmm, all sweaty and gross.” She laughed again, trying to visualise him after a run and to be completely honest, there was nothing gross about it. Nothing at all.

“What if I make you equally sweaty after that?” Steve offered with a wink, gently pinching her side and Rebecca couldn’t help but laugh again. Steve’s cheeky side never failed to fill her heart with laughter and happiness. And his propositions still made her heart skip a beat, even after all this time. 

“Now we’re talking,” she pushed herself up on her elbow and leaned in to kiss him on the lips. It was meant to be a sweet peck, quick and simple, but Steve had other plans and quickly deepened the kiss. As they kissed his hand moved to find her free one, interlinking their fingers. Once they pulled back he stared at their hands, admiring the matching gold bands with a soft smile on his lips. He still remembered picking them out. That had been a fun day for them, one that still brought a smile to his face. 

“Can you believe it’s been three years already?” He asked, turning his head back to look Rebecca in the eyes. 

“It’s wild,” she agreed, a wide smile appearing her features as she thought of her luck. Not many people got to marry their best friend. 

“Ready for a few more years?” Steve asked, raising a single eyebrow this time. 

“Just a few?” She chuckled, mirroring his expression. 

“Nah, that’s just the beginning,” Steve said earnestly. 

“Oh really?” 

“Uhu, I’m never letting you go.” Rebecca smiled at his statement and bend down to kiss him again. As before, Steve wasn’t easily satisfied and he tugged her towards him, causing her to fall on top of him. She laughed into the kiss and climbed on top of him. Sitting up, she bit her lip as she looked down at him. She’d known this man her whole life and she was still not used to how gorgeous he was. She hoped that would never change. 

“We still have some time right?” She checked, mischief in her eyes and Steve’s smile broadened at her suggestion. 

“Nat is driving us to the airport at ten,” he answered. 

“Good,” she said, pulling of the shirt she’d been wearing and tossing it across the room.


End file.
